This disclosure relates generally to a shared automated environment in which accessories can be controlled by controller devices belonging to multiple users and in particular to techniques for coordinating modifications by multiple users to an environment model describing the shared automated environment.
Electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular in a range of applications. Mobile phones, tablet computers, home entertainment systems, and the like are just some of the electronic devices users interact with regularly.
Another category of electronic devices that is becoming more popular includes various electronically controllable “accessory” devices, such as thermostats, lighting devices, household appliances, etc. Users want to control these devices easily and conveniently using mobile devices and the like and to automate their operation.